Third Times The Charm
by NoworLater
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is left feeling guilty for being alive because one of her best friends is in a coma and the other seems so unhappy. She decides there's nothing left for her to lose and chooses to sacrifice herself for the third time. Will Heaven accept her or will she be sent back? I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by CW, L.J Smith and Eric Kripke
1. Chapter 1

Taking a final look at the three envelopes she had laid on the table, Bonnie let out a tired sigh and her eyes lingered on the envelope for Damon. It had been two weeks since Elena had been put in the vault, and it had also been two weeks since she last heard from him. She understood why he wouldn't want to be around. The pain of looking at the reason why the love of your life remained in a coma had to be unbearable.

Everything came down to Elena. Elena was what made Damon happy. So as she thought about what she could do to help ease Damon's resentment towards her, she made her decision. Although she'd miss Caroline and Matt she knew that they would be able to get on without her. She would also miss Damon a great deal, but she was not what made him happy.

"It's not like I have anything left to lose anyway. This way I'll be reunited with Grams, and dad" she thought to herself. Maybe in heaven or whatever plane she landed on she'd finally find peace and be with her family. She looked at Ms. Cuddles "They say third times the charm right?"

Placing the envelopes in her purse, she made her way outside her house and headed for the post office. Handing the envelopes to the clerk, Bonnie eyed her "Would it be okay to send these out a week from now?" The clerk smiled "Of course just mark the day you'd like for us to send them out." Bonnie nodded her thanks, and made her wait out to tie up a few loose ends.

That night she packed her bags, and headed for her Prius. She took one last look at her "home" although to her it wasn't really a home. It was a place where she once lived. There were no happy memories of her mother reading her stories, or her father kissing her head goodnight making her feel safe. She hadn't had a home since her grandmother had passed away. Which is why selling her house wasn't really difficult for her. There was no real attachment there.

Driving down the road she lingered at the sight of her grandmother's, letting a single tear drop from her eye Bonnie let out a breath " I'll be seeing you soon Grams."

A week later Damon Salvatore and his brother, arrived to a Caroline who looked to be on the verge of tears and an anxious Matt Donovan waiting at the front door of the boarding house. Although he was curious as to why Caroline and Matt were at his home, Damon was more curious as to why his best friend was not.

He and Stefan had decided to take a much needed brother road trip. Stefan wanted to clear his head about his feelings for Caroline, and Damon wanted to clear out his feelings for Elena. He thought it would hurt just a bit more knowing that he couldn't be with Elena until Bonnie's life ended. However he just attributed it to the fact that he knew that they would be together in the end. However a nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him that it just wasn't the case.

Stefan stared at Caroline and Matt "Hey guys what's going on?" He was met with silence until Damon continued "Yeah and where the Hell is Bonnie?" he asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He was really anxious to see her. He'd never admit it but he missed his witchy best friend. She was the purest thing in his life right now. If he had to make the decision he'd save Bonnie again. What's another sixty to seventy years to wait for Elena? Heck he waited one hundred and forty five years for that whore Katherine.

Instead of an answer, all of sudden Caroline let out a heartbreaking sob "I don't know where Bonnie is, all Matt and I got were these letters." Damon's easy demeanor changed and his jaw tensed. He had that feeling that shit was about to hit the fan. He looked to Matt who appeared to be holding in his tears "When did you get those letters?"

Matt exhaled, "Just today but I think Bonnie had this planned for at least two weeks. I tried to go see her at her house but she wasn't home. I thought she just needed time to deal with everything so I backed off. You know how Bonnie is she takes the world's problems and puts them on her shoulders." Before Matt continued Damon made a beeline for his mailbox and tore open the envelope that had Bonnie's return address on it.

 _Dear Damon,_

 _If you're reading this, I know that you aren't okay. Don't worry because I promise you that you will be. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you for avoiding me. I completely understand. I probably couldn't stand to look at me either knowing that I'm the sole reason that you can't be with Elena. You and Elena are my best friends, and I'm not going to be what stands in the way of your happiness. I want you to know that this wasn't a hard choice, and I don't want you to feel bad or guilty. I mean really Damon, what do I have left. My mom is a vampire who wants nothing to do with me. My grams and father are dead. At least this way I'll finally find peace on my terms, not anyone else's and my two best friends can finally be happy. Don't take too long reading this. Elena is probably slowly waking up and I'm sure that your face is the first that she'll want to see. I love you both and hope you have the wonderful life that you've been fighting for._

"BONNIE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Damon screamed.

Bonnie made her way aimlessly through a beautiful garden. She felt a sense of familiarity as two figures approached her. As the figures came closer Bonnie found herself staring at her grandmother and her father.

"Grams? Dad?" Bonnie said with a watery eyed smiled. They both came up to her and embraced her. This is what she'd been hoping for. "I'm finally reunited with you" she said inhaling the scent of her grandmother." She looked around taking in their surrounding "Where are we? I know that this isn't the other side."

"Child when the other side collapsed, some of the bad supernatural went to Hell, and the good ones went to Heaven." Sheila explained to her granddaughter. Bonnie was confused, she committed suicide and from all she heard suicide was a one way ticket to the fiery pits. Bonnie looked to her father and grandmother "I don't understand how I can be in Heaven when I killed myself?"

Rudy looked at his daughter. He'd been watching over her from Heaven since the day he died. The sacrifices and pain his child endured for those who claimed to be her friends. He should have been there for her more to make her realize that she was special and to put her needs first when others wouldn't. Rudy put his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "Bonnie there's a difference between suicide and self-sacrifice." He shook his head, "The things this family has sacrificed for the Gilberts…."

Bonnie cut her father off "It wasn't just for Elena, I did it for Damon and me too. Honestly I had nothing left to lose." Her grandmother interrupted her this time "Child, you could have gone to college, fallen in love, marriage children…" before Sheila could continue Bonnie sighed "Really grams? In case you haven't notice I'm not exactly lucky in the love department. Besides my life wasn't meant to last long anyway. I've died twice before this for crying out loud. This time it was on my terms. Not because some big bad monster was out to get me. It's because I had nothing to lose and my friends had more to gain with me gone."

Before the three of them could argue anymore, a gentle male voice interrupted "Bonnie Bennett, it is not your time sweet child." Bonnie felt dread wash over, she thought she was done that she could finally be at peace. Apparently she wasn't good enough that even death didn't want her. She looked to the direction of the voice, at a black gentleman who looked to be about the same age as her grandmother.

"What do you mean it's not my time? Does the world get a kick out of me dying over and over again? Please just let me stay dead." Bonnie implored near to tears. She was so tired of her earthly life. "Who are you anyway? Are you God?" The man gave her a gentle smile, "No but I'm sort of his secretary I'm one of the only ones he speaks to, and he told me to tell you it is not your time. My name is Joshua, keeper of the garden."

Bonnie felt like she was about to pee in her pants, she didn't want the divine authority of the universe angry with her, "Is He angry with me?" Joshua shook his head, "No Bonnie He loves you, contrary to popular belief He holds the humans who remain good although they suffer so much very dear to His heart. You have the power to bend people to your will, but yet you don't abuse it. It was the people who you love that did. You have a great destiny Bonnie and you have to go back."

"Please….I don't want…" Bonnie began as she looked to her grams and her father. Joshua spoke again, you're resurrection arrangements have already been made. Before Joshua could say anymore, "What about Elena?"

Joshua smiled to himself of course this girl would think about her friend, "She'll remain alive you've technically been dead on earth for about forty five minutes." Joshua turned and motioned for someone to come closer, "she's ready."

Bonnie saw a man with a light brown trench coat, white collar shirt, and a blue neck tie. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. Bonnie also notice he seemed to have perpetual bed-hair and the bluest eyes. He raised an eyebrow "Your body is in the Pacific Ocean? You couldn't make it easy for me could you Bonnie Bennett?"

Rudy embraced his daughter, and promised that they'd be reunited again, when her time finally came and she fulfilled what she was destined to do. She inhaled into her grandmother's arms, "Grams I miss you so much. I don't want to leave." Sheila looked to her granddaughter, "It's for the best child, have faith He sometimes doesn't make sense, but He loves all his children and wants what's best for them."

With one last look at her family Bonnie put her hand into the hand that bedhead held out to her. All she saw was a flash of bright wide light, and all of the sudden she felt like she was being stabbed by icicles all over her body.

Elena's eyes fluttered open to see Damon's face in front of hers with a small side smirk, " Damon" she exclaimed breathlessly. Damon's face contorted, "Um Elena you know I love you right?" She nodded "What's wrong?"

Damon shrugged, he honestly wasn't in the mood to spare anyone's feelings even if it was Elena's " You've been in a coma for two weeks, and no offense but two weeks of straight sleep really does nothing for your breath."

Elena's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was brushing she was hit with the realization, that she was alive, and that it could only mean one thing.

She hurriedly rinsed her mouth and made her way back to Damon, "What happened to Bonnie? Did you kill her?"

A tick found its way to Damon's jaw, "I'm astounded by your faith in me Elena." Damon rolled his eyes and made his way closer to Elena so he could look her directly in the eye, "Bonnie was my best friend too, and no I didn't kill her. OUR best friend thought that I resented her because I couldn't be with you. She being the selfless person that she is decided to go sacrifice herself."

Elena was dumbfounded, "So you didn't resent her for not being able to be with me? Are you saying it was easy for you to choose her over me?"

Damon looked at Elena like she had grown another head. He wondered briefly if Elena was human again, or if she somehow got turned into a vampire while she was in her casket. Damon raised an eyebrow, "So all you got out of that was I would choose Bonnie over you. I mean never mind that Bonnie only made it two weeks, and not sixty to seventy years of life. Never mind that Bonnie thought she had nothing left to live for here. Wow Elena, were you always this selfish?" He shook his head and began to walk away.

Before he could get too far, Elena grabbed him "I didn't think our reunion would be like this. I'm sorry for accusing you. I mean it must be the lack of food from being asleep for so long. We'll find a way to make this right and get Bonnie back. I love you Damon."

Damon just nodded and felt that he needed to get away from Elena because he might throttle her, "I'm going to head over to the Grill to get you some food. I'm sure you're starving." He left Elena to her devices and made his way to his Camaro.

Walking into the Grill, Damon found Stefan, Caroline, and Matt huddled together in a booth. It looked like they were expecting someone. Stefan motioned for him to join them "How's Elena taking the news of Bonnie." Damon tensed, "She's taking it surprisingly well…Hell you would think that Bonnie didn't even die for her" he replied bitingly.

Caroline gave Matt a look that said "I told you so." Although it surprised her it warmed Caroline that Damon aka I don't give a fuck Salvatore was taking Bonnie's death really hard. Caroline looked at Damon, "Maybe it's just that she's overwhelmed by being back so early…Oh who am I kidding Elena, will always think about Elena first. I mean I love the girl but human or vampire, there's no denying that she's always had a selfish streak."

Stefan looked at Matt, Caroline, and his brother. There was no question that Elena did have that Petrova selfishness running through her veins. To choose his brother over him. To sleep with both brothers. Elena could deny that she meant to hurt either one of them all she wanted but the truth was that she did. Even days before her coma he caught her eyes lingering at him for longer than they should. Leave it to her to want him when she couldn't have him.

Damon finally broke the silence, "I don't care what we have to do we're getting Bonnie Back!" His face was determined daring any of the people at the table to disagree."

Matt finally spoke up, "I miss Bonnie too, but shouldn't we just let her rest in peace. It's what she wanted."

Damon slammed his fist on the table, "No it's not what she wanted. She thought it's what I wanted. She thought that I resented her for not being to be with Elena. That couldn't be the furthest thing from the truth. I resent her for showing me how good life could be beyond Elena. Against her better judgement she sacrificed herself for me. Twice!" he continued on, "Me the person responsible for taking every possible good thing she could have had on earth. I didn't deserve it but she offered me her friendship and tried giving me happiness despite what it might cost her."

"I have to get her back, if only to tell her that if I had to make the same decision, I'd choose her again and again because it's what she deserves. She's the one who deserves to be happy." He finally let out a shaky breath as his brother stood up and walked him outside before he could make a bigger scene.

"You're in love with Bonnie" Stefan stated, it wasn't a question. It was the first time he'd seen that look in his brother's eyes. It was pure love, not love that was tainted by competition or obsession. It was the love that was formed from the bond of friendship. It was what he felt for Caroline.

"We'll get her back, Damon" Stefan promised, he knew his brother all too well and may God have mercy on anyone who was in the wake of a heartbroken Damon Salvatore.


	2. Staying or Leaving

Shivering, Bonnie felt herself being carried. She was conscious but her muscles refused to budge. Not even an eyelid would flutter open. Her cold wet clothes clung to her like a second skin which didn't do much for her freezing state. If anything it was making her colder. She felt herself being sat upright and something being pulled away from her shoulders.

She felt panic rising in her spine, and she kept trying to move but couldn't. Focusing at nothing in particular, she tried to remember the events leading her to this very moment. All she remembered was diving into the ocean from the Laguna Cliffs in California. Everything else was hazy. Had she failed her suicide attempt? Again she tried to move, but her body was so tired.

"Of course this would happen," the pessimist in Bonnie's head started, "When I decide to die at my own hands, someone who I absolutely know nothing about would interfere, and said someone has to be a pervert that gets off on molesting unconscious girls" She heard the sounds of footsteps coming in, " Cas? What the Hell?"

"Cas, what's going on? Why is there an unconscious girl on the sofa" Sam Winchester started, his brother Dean made his way closer " Better yet, what are you doing with an unconscious girl that's half your age?" Dean took in Bonnie's shivering image "I'll be right back. Dude she's freezing"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "I rescued her. She was floating in the depths of the Pacific Ocean" he caught the shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms that Dean tossed to him. He felt it would be best if he kept the information about him being told by God to rescue Bonnie a secret seeing as how Dean had some sort of weird connection to the darkness known as Amara.

Castiel began undoing Bonnie's jeans "Whoa Cas, slow down!" Sam interrupted as he got a blanket to cover Bonnie with "I don't think she'll appreciate you seeing her in the buff." A look of confusion made its way to Castiel's face, "Why would she be ungrateful? I'm trying to make her warmer?" Dean shook his head and sighed "Angels….go figure. Look Sam and I will take care of it." With that, Sam maneuvered the blanket over Bonnie as Dean gently removed the cold wet clothes off of Bonnie's body being extra careful so as not to see any of her lady parts.

As he finished putting his shirt over her body, Bonnie managed to open her eyes, and mustered out a weak thank you before fading back to her coma like state. After Sam and Dean positioned her to where they thought she'd be comfortable, Castiel sat by her side and put his hand over head. Sam looked at him in confusion "What are you doing?"

Castiel put a finger over his lips motioning for both Sam and Dean to remain silent ".I'm trying to look into her life memories, to see how she ended up in the state she's in. Sam and Dean stared in awe as they saw a blue light emanating from his palm. As Castiel closed his eyes, he saw the girl's life flash before him. Visions of a young brown skinned girl with viridian eyes permeated his mind, he could hear and see everything.

When Castiel finished, he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness fill his vessels heart. He was trying to hold in the tears that were threating to spill from his eyes. In all the years that Sam and Dean had known Castiel it was the first time they've ever seen the angel overcome with such grief. Castiel knew how Dean and Sam felt about witches, but from what he'd seen Bonnie was very different. She was something that he hadn't seen in a long time. The tiny girl before his eyes wielded so much natural power and yet never used it for herself. Instead she used to save her loved ones and sometimes her natural enemies.

Castiel looked to Dean and Sam he decided right there and then that if Sam and Dean didn't want to keep her or help her after the truth came out, he'd take care of her. He'd literally be her guardian angel. The poor girl had every good thing she could have had ripped away from her to serve the needs of the selfish. Besides, Joshua and God decided to call on him to rescue her, so she was technically his responsibility.

He lifted Bonnie up to move her to a spare room in the bunker so she could be more comfortable and to shield her from what she may or may not be able to hear from the conversation he was going to have with the Winchester brothers. Looking at her, "Rest child, you're going to need it." After putting an extra blanket over her Castiel made his way back to the living room where the brothers were waiting.

Dean noted Castiel's facial expression. The angel looked to be deep in thought and his lips were set into a hard straight line. Castiel only wore that expression when he knew he was about to say something that Dean and Sam wouldn't like to hear. "What is it Cas? You only get that constipated look on your face when something's wrong."

Castiel wore a pensive expression on his face looking back and forth to Sam and Dean, he wished he were having this conversation with just Sam because he was the more level headed of the two. "Before I tell you anything, you have to swear that you won't hurt the girl" his eyes were more so focused on Dean because Dean had the tendency to shoot first and ask questions later.

Dean raised in eyebrow, "Cas, why would Sam and I hurt an innocent girl? Unless…" Dean began to rise up from his seat "What is she Cas, is she a demon? Cas the last demon we trusted broke Lucifer out of Hell" Sam lowered his head down and sighed, although it the events happened years ago he never stopped feeling guilty about putting Ruby above Dean, " Dean just let him say what he has to say."

"She's a witch" Castiel let out the breath that he had been holding. Dean was about to say something but Castiel cut him off "She's not the type of witch that uses hex bags or anything. The girl doesn't have an evil bone in her body. She didn't become a witch by choice she was born one.

Three days after Bonnie's disappearance, Damon and Stefan decided to find information on Lucy Bennett and found themselves waiting for her arrival at the boarding house with Caroline, Elena, Matt, Tyler and much to Damon's irritation, Jeremy Gilbert. Hearing the doorbell ring, Damon rushed out of his seat to answer the door to see Lucy standing on the other side of it with her Grimoire in hand.

She scanned the living room looking for her cousin, "Okay where's Bonnie? You told me she needed my help with something?" she looked pointedly at Damon. Lucy assessed her surroundings and the expressions that were worn on the faces of the people occupying the Salvatore living room and realized that her presence was requested under false pretenses. Anger and worry began to bubble up inside her. The lights began to flicker and the fireplace roared as it lit up with fire, Lucy's breathing became harder "Where the fuck is Bonnie?" If none of these idiots were going to tell her what was going on with her cousin she would incinerate them.

Damon tried to put his hand on Lucy's shoulders to calm her but she threw him across the room with her magic and began to give him an aneurism. Damon was clutching head in agony "Lucy please, I brought you here to help us find Bonnie." Lucy wasn't calming down, "Why what do you need to use her for. What type of end is she a means to now?" She stopped the aneurism and was staring at Elena now, "Let me guess you got yourself into mess that Bonnie needs to clean up for you?"

Elena stared and drew her eyebrows together and before anyone could stop her diarrhea of the mouth she started to rant "First of all Bonnie is missing because Bonnie wants to be missing. If she hadn't double crossed Kai her life would have never been linked to mine in the first place. Look it's none of our faults she chose to die. If you asked me she did the right thing considering it's technically her fault that I was in a magically induced coma." Before Elena could continue she felt a sharp blow come across her face from Lucy's backhand.

All Lucy heard was "Life linked to mine….she chose to die….her own fault" and she was livid. Before she could say anything to the dopplebitch, Caroline got up in front of Elena's face "How dare you Elena. Bonnie's sacrificed herself for your happiness over and over again. She lost all her family member because of you. She died twice for you. Look if you don't want to try and find Bonnie or help that's on you. You can get your ungrateful butt out of here. If you want to stay I suggest you keep your mouth shut and be useful."

This time Matt tried to reach out to Lucy, his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, "Lucy, please I didn't get to tell Bonnie goodbye the first time she passed away. After my mom and Vicki died she was my constant. I love her like a sister. If there's hope of any chance of her being alive, please help us. I can't just let her disappear without her knowing how important she is to me and how much I love her." Lucy saw the sincerity in Matt's blue eyes, and she looked to Caroline whose tears were cascading down her pretty face. She could tell that these two truly did care for her cousin as much as she did. Looking at Matt and Caroline Lucy let out a sigh "You two come with me" as she made her way towards the front she was blocked by Damon who tried to intimidate her but Lucy remained un-phased. She used her power to move him away and made her way outside.

Before Caroline could make her way out of the door, Damon grabbed her arm, "You tell me everything as soon as you're done Vampire Barbie." She looked at Damon and sighed "I'll try Damon but if Lucy doesn't allow it, there's nothing I can do. If the only way she'll give me information about Bonnie is without you, I'm sorry but I care more about finding Bonnie than your feelings." With that she got in the back seat of Lucy's vehicle behind Matt and they sped off.

Bonnie finally opened her eyes. Her eyes had been closed and her body was still but she was conscious and coherent enough to hear what was going on around her. From what she gathered, Castiel wanted to take her in. Sam was on the fence. Dean, well Dean didn't like supernatural creatures so she knew what his vote was. She shook her head smiling to herself, because she found that she couldn't really be mad at Dean because there was a time that she felt the exact same way he did. Well when it came down to vampires anyway. It sounded like Dean was an equal opportunity supernatural hater, perhaps if they had met a few years ago they could've been friends.

She stood up from the bed and realized that she was still in the buff. She wrapped the blanket around herself tighter to make sure it didn't fall off of her body. Making her way out of the bedroom towards the foyer Bonnie found herself standing uncomfortably under the scrutiny of two pairs of green eyes and a pair of blue ones. The blue ones seemed kind and were staring at her in a familial way, almost like a father or a much older brother, "You must be Castiel, I'm Bonnie and I don't know how you did it but thank you for saving my life".

Although she was grateful Bonnie remembered why she needed her life saved in the first place. Great if she was alive then that meant that Elena was still in a coma. The sad look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Sam, "You know for someone whose had a second chance at life you seem kind of sad...You want to talk about it? What did you say your name was?"

Bonnie turned to Sam, "My name is Bonnie and it's a long story…" She gave Sam one of her crooked smirks, "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Sam couldn't help but smile, despite this girl being a witch, he really couldn't sense anything evil about Bonnie, "It's Sam, and I've got all day Bonnie." Bonnie realized that she was in the presence of three men and still had nothing but the blanket covering her body, "Do you mind if I tell you about it after I put some clothes on? That's if I can find them."

Before Sam could answer, Bonnie was met with smoldering green eyes, that seemed to be…dare she say it? Yup those eyes were definitely judging her. If Damon were here he'd be laughing at the situation where the judge finally became the one on trial. Dean silently handed her dried clothes over to her, "The bathroom's to your right if you want to shower." Bonnie nodded "Thank you Dean, and don't worry I won't be staying. I know what it's like to be asked to do something that really goes against your better judgement. I'm not going to do that you." Dean could do nothing but stare at her retreating form as guilt marred his features.

When Bonnie was out of ear shot Dean shook his head and looked to Sam and Castiel, "Look she seems nice enough but I don't think her being here is what's best for anyone." Castiel gave Dean a pensive look and nodded, "You may be right Dean, after all the girl has had enough experience with darkness enough to last her three lifetimes." Dean looked offended, "I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're implying." Sam decided to intervene, "No we wouldn't hurt her intentionally, but let's face it Dean everyone who gets involved with us gets hurt one way or another. You guys are right she'd probably be better off on her own."

Castiel nodded "She won't be on her own. I'll take care of her." Sam and Dean both wore confused expressions on their faces. In their time with Castiel they'd never seen their heavenly friend display protectiveness for someone who wasn't named Dean or Sam. Dean raised an eyebrow "What is the deal with this girl Cas? What aren't you telling us?" In an uncharacteristic move Castiel decided to say, "MYOB". This made Sam chuckle. Castiel was saved from further interrogation as the three men heard the sound of the Bathroom closing and a fully cloth Bonnie Bennett stepping out of it.

She had her backpack on her as well. "Thank you all very much for taking care of me for these past few days but I really should go." Bonnie held out her hand to Sam shake and as their hands connected visions of Sam's life poured into her mind. She saw a blonde young girl being engulfed in flames on the ceiling, followed by his soul being tortured on what she could only assume was some kind of Hell. Before she could see anymore she unlocked hands with him and tried to keep her expression as calm as possible even though she was shaken by the images. Thinking that she needed support Dean reached for hand and Bonnie's mind was invaded by visions of Dean's life.

The first image she saw was Dean making a deal with a red eyed woman, she could assume was some type of evil being. After, she saw Dean being tortured as well as torturing souls in the same place she saw Sam in her earlier visions. She was shaking and she held on tighter to Dean's hand and more visions came. She saw a mark form on Dean's arm as he shook hands with an older gentlemen. Visions of Dean slaughtering demons, vampires, and humans also filled her mind. It was all too much she abruptly let go of Dean's hand.

Trying her hardest to regain her composure, Bonnie eyed Castiel wearily, she didn't know what to believe about these strangers but she had to get out of here fast. Castiel tried to reach for her but Bonnie flinched, "Look I need to get out of here. I don't know who you people are or what you're into but please let me leave." Castiel shook his head, "Bonnie we're not going to hurt you." Bonnie shook her head, "Right, because that's not what all the psychotic villains in all the movies tell their victims before they die." Bonnie mentally cursed herself now was probably not the best time for sarcasm if she was going to get out of here alive. As Castiel approached her Bonnie panicked and to everyone's surprise disappeared out of the bunker.


End file.
